


I'll look after you

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, cos that's how I roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Magnus severely disliked the fact that Alec was a magnet to every single Downworlder in existence. He understands that Alec is a strong, well-trained Shadowhunter who can make any Downworlder scream in pain, but that doesn’t mean that Magnus doesn’t want to keep him completely safe and protected.Or: Magnus looking after Alec, because we all need that





	I'll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i love Magnus looking after Alec so that's why I wrote this. (also, I saw something on tumblr and this happened) 
> 
> As always, Naia you are my muse and I love you

Magnus was never very good at dealing with terrible situations. Especially when those bad situations had Alexander Gideon Lightwood at the heart of it. See, Alec had this unique ability for every villain to become attached to him as if he were the Shadowhunter who personally killed their family and friends. Sometimes it was, but in most cases, it wasn’t.

Magnus severely disliked the fact that Alec was a magnet to every single Downworlder in existence. He understands that Alec is a strong, well-trained Shadowhunter who can make any Downworlder scream in pain, but that doesn’t mean that Magnus doesn’t want to keep him completely safe and protected.

There have been a few times where Alec has arrived at the loft bloody and bruised and each time, Magnus has seen red. In most cases, all he wants to do is find the person who thought touching Alec was a good idea and slowly and meticulously tear them apart. But then he’d look at Alec, bruises marring his skin and the need to hurt would be quickly replaced by the need to protect. He’d drag him to the bedroom, ignoring all his attempts at trying to stop Magnus. He undresses Alec, batting at his hands when they try to aid him with the task.

When Magnus is finished undressing Alec, which is normally the time when Alec realises that he can’t stop Magnus, he lays Alec in the bed. He encases him in blankets as to act like a comfortable and protective barrier so that no one can hurt him. They normally fall asleep like that, Alec cocooned in blankets and Magnus curled around him.

***

This time though, as soon as he hears Jace walk through the doors to the loft, half dragging something behind him, Magnus knows that this time around, caring for Alec is not going to be as easy as it normally is.

He runs to the door (he’d say that he was walking briskly if he was asked) and helps Jace carry Alec to the sofa. “What happened Jace?” He can hear the hard tone in his voice, the tone he only ever seems to use when Alec’s hurt. He can already feel anger beginning to seethe within him. The edges around his eyes are already becoming red. His magic is all ready to come out, attacking anything and everything that is surrounding Alec.

“One of Valentine’s cronies got him when he wasn’t looking. They hit his head pretty hard.” Magnus can feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He can feel the urge to attack and protect building inside him. “Whoa calm down Magnus.” He gives Jace a look, the one that he only reserves for when he’s gearing up for battle. “Izzy and Clary made sure that the guy wasn’t breathing for much longer.” He takes a breath, holds it for a second. He puts his glamour back up, lets the magic running through his veins calm down slightly. “You good?” He nods. “When Alec wakes up, he’s gonna be a little dazed. Maybe confused.” Magnus grabs Alec’s hand, he can feel the little cuts marring his palm. “I know he’s in good hands Magnus. We know you’ll look after him. Just keep us informed okay?” He nods. “We’ll be at the Institute if you need us.”

Magnus watches as Jace leaves, as soon as he hears the door close, he’s letting his magic scan for any severe injuries. The blue wisps of smoke dance across Alec’s chest, it stops at the cut on his head before disappearing. The hesitation from his magic means that the injury is worse than it looks, but Magnus can’t let his magic heal the cut without him knowing how affected he is from the injury.

He decides to clean the cut while Alec is still out of it. A quick click of his fingers and a bowl of water, cloth, and bandages appear. Before he has any time to start the cleaning process, Alec’s eyes slowly open. “Hello Alexander.” He tries to move but Magnus is quick to stop the him with one finger to his chest. “No darling, I have to clean that nasty cut on your head. It’s going to hurt love, but breathe through it for me, okay?” Alec smiles. He grabs the hand closest to him and he squeezes. “Okay. Squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay love?” Magnus proceeds to dip the cloth into the bowl before patting it on Alec’s head. He can feel his hand being squeezed just before Alec’s sharp intake of breath.

“I know it hurts my love, but just a little bit longer.” He cleans the cut a little bit longer before putting the cloth in the bowl and grabbing the bandages. “I’m going to need both of my hands for this part Alec.” The hold on Magnus’ hand tightens. “Just for a moment. And then you can have my hand again.” It takes a second for Alec to let go. When he does, he begins to unravel the bandage. “I’m going to need you to lift your head for me my love.” Alec does and Magnus is gentle when wrapping the bandage around his head.

“Are you an Angel?”

Magnus smiles. “Far from it darling.” He finishes dressing the wound and places another pillow underneath Alec’s head. “There we go. How are you feeling?”

“If you’re not an Angel then who are you?”

“Jace said you might be a little confused.” He magics up a blanket before draping it over Alec. He smiles down at him. “I’m Magnus.”

“You’re a Warlock?”

He laughs. “A little bit more than that Alexander.”

“A High Warlock?” Magnus nods. “I’ve never met a High Warlock before. Can I hold your hand again?” He offers up his hand. “I’ve never held hands with a High Warlock before.” Magnus laughs. “I like it when you laugh. It sounds so pretty.” He laughs again. “Hey Magnus? Do you like me?”

It takes a moment for Magnus to understand the question. When he does, he gives Alec the largest smile. “Of course, I do darling. We’re married.”

“Married? I’m married to a High Warlock?” He looks at Magnus. “How did I get to marry someone as beautiful as you? I must be very lucky.”

“Oh, no my love, it is I who is the lucky one.” He watches as Alec looks around. “This is our home Alec.” He moves his arm around, watches as Alec glances around in awe. “Are you okay my love?”

“Yeah just,” He looks at Magnus, eyes soft. “Can you tell me about our wedding?”

“Oh, Alec you looked stunning.” He gently runs his fingers through Alec’s hair. “You wore this amazing navy suit, fitted beautifully to show off every cut and edge of your body.” He gently strokes over the cut on Alec’s head. “I was so very close to taking you home right then but alas, I wanted you as my husband.” He squeezes Alec’s hand. “You were worried about your vows, but I thought they were perfect. Just like you.” He unbuttons a few of his shirt buttons before pulling his shirt back. “Here’s the rune, yours is on your wrist.” He watches as Alec begins to trace the rune with his finger, awe written all over his face.

“It looks so pretty on you.” His eyes glance from the rune to Magnus’ lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’re supposed to be resting Alexander.”

He pouts. “One kiss and then I’ll rest Mags. Please?”

Nobody can expect Magnus Bane to say no to his darling Alexander. He can’t deny Alec anything, especially when he asks so nicely. He leans down, gently presses a kiss to Alec’s lips. He begins to reel back but Alec is wrapping his arms around Magnus, deepening the kiss. Magnus lets him, he was never very good at denying Alec. He lets Alec control the kiss, lets him lick at Magnus’ bottom lip until he opens his mouth. He lets Alec taste and devour him, would have let him taste him a bit longer but unfortunately, they both needed to come up for air.

They’re both panting, sharing each other’s breath. “Good yes?” Alec nods. “Time for you to rest.” He nods again. “Close your eyes then.” Alec does. He waits for Alec’s breathing to even out before kissing his cheek and busying himself.

***  
“Mags?”

“Do not move off that sofa. I’ll be with you in a second.” He grabs a bottle of water before walking to the sofa and offering the bottle to Alec. “How are you feeling my love?”

Alec groans. “My head hurts.” He takes a sip of water. “What happened?”

“The bad guys got you.” He runs his finger through Alec’s hair. “You got a nasty cut.” Alec touches the cut, inhales sharply from the pain. “You deserved that. Do you remember what happened when you got here?”

“No.”

“You forgot we were married.” Alec blushes. “Don’t worry darling. I thought it was very cute.”

“What else did I do?”

“Oh, nothing too embarrassing Alec.” Magus laughs. And in that moment, with Alec bushing so beautifully, he thinks, _How lucky am I?_

 


End file.
